Conventionally, applicators comprised of a brush, a pen core and resin molding parts have been known.
Of these applicators, there are known ones which include a liquid delivering mechanism that delivers a liquid sent out mechanically (by knocking or thrusting) from a liquid reservoir of the main body by way of a communication pipe connected to the reservoir, to an applicator part connected with the communication pipe. Further, a brush-type applicator has a brush of a tapering (conical) shape, composed of multiple bundles of fiber to perform drawing and application, which provides a supple feature for actions of the writing tip.
However, the brush-type applicator is formed with an aggregate of fiber, or a lump of multiple fibers, so that, in particular, lame particles of large sizes are prone to clog between fibers in the way of delivery due to friction with the fibers, possibly causing ejection failure in some cases. Further, though the brush type needs to have a hole formed in the approximate center in the course of shaping in order to secure a liquid flow passage, lame particles etc., are prone to build up in that space. There have been also problems such that the in-pipe resistance against the thrusting force of liquid is strong, giving rise to the cause of clogging.
To deal with this, there are various known applicators having an applicator part formed with brushy tip and a secured liquid passage.
For example, (1) in order to provide a fluid cosmetic applicator that enables application of a fluid cosmetic in dyeing eye brows etc., easily and uniformly without soiling the skin, the fluid cosmetic applicator includes an applicator part having, at least, two or more comb tooth parts at the front end of the applicator body in which a fluid cosmetic is stored, and is characterized in that the comb-tooth parts are configured so that the comb-tooth pitch P between comb-tooth parts is 0.2 to 1.0 mm and that the depth L of the comb-tooth part is 2 to 8 times of the comb-tooth pitch and the shape of the delivery port of the applicator part is circular (e.g., see Patent Document 1). (2) In order to provide a hair-care cosmetic applicator that enables application of a hair-care cosmetic without unevenness by keeping the amount of ejection uniform, the hair-care cosmetic applicator includes a container body holding a hair-care cosmetic therein and a lid body fitted on the container body, and is constructed such that the lid body has a nozzle member formed of a pair of wall parts extended to the front and a pair of side-wall parts connecting the both ends of the wall parts, a plurality of comb-teeth are arranged in, at least, one distal end of the wall parts, and the hair-care cosmetic stored in the container body is ejected from delivery ports formed in the nozzle member via a communication passage bored inside the nozzle member (e.g., see Patent Document 2). (3) Known is a liquid applicator having an elongate liquid delivery port for applying a liquid such as mascara, which is constructed such that, in order to prevent uneven application by ejecting the liquid approximately uniformly from every position across the liquid delivery port, the elongate liquid delivery port is formed with a liquid distribution passage that enlarges the width of the liquid flow passage on the downstream of the liquid feed path, and the liquid distribution passage is formed to be approximately line-symmetrical about the normal line perpendicular to the application surface at the center of the liquid delivery port while brushes are projectively formed on both sides of the liquid delivery port (e.g., see Patent Document 3).
Another known applicator is (4) an applicator including: a container body that is configured to be able to push out a fluid content stored in a reservoir therein, toward the front side; a core member attached to the front end of the container body and formed with a bore that is connected to the reservoir and extends to the front end side along the axis; an applicator member formed of a soft resilient material, attached immovably in the axial direction so as to cover the front end side of the core member, and having an open delivery port on the front end face, wherein an interior space is formed between the front end side of the core member and the applicator member, the applicator member is formed with a delivering bore that connects between the delivery port and the interior space, the core member has a communication hole that establishes communication with a projected part that projects from its front end towards the delivering bore of the applicator member, the projected part of the core member is arranged so that its external surface comes close to, or abuts, the delivering bore so as to prevent the fluid content from leaking and has a large number of projections having a brushing function (e.g., see Patent Document 4). Also known is (5) a cosmetic applicator having an applicator member at the front end, a cosmetic container storing a fluid cosmetic such as mascara in the rear end thereof, and a pumping type pressurizing mechanism in the rear of the cosmetic, in which the applicator member is formed with a bore that feeds the cosmetic in the axial center thereof, a delivery opening that communicates with the bore, arranged at a necessary position on the external surface of the barrel and a brush or comb-toothed projected pieces for application arranged near the delivery opening, and an elastic body forming a porous fine continuous passage is arranged between the applicator member and the delivery opening, the continuous passage being sealed in the normal condition (e.g., see Patent Document 5).
However, the above Patent Documents 1, 3 and 5 disclose applicators for dyeing hair such as eyebrows, whereas the above Patent Documents 2 and 4 disclose cosmetic applicators for hair care. That is, these applicators cannot be used for drawing fine lines such as eyeliner, and entails a problem of clogging in the application pipe when an application liquid containing large particles is applied. Further, in the applicator of the above Patent Document 3, since a zigzag liquid feed path is formed, an application liquid containing large-sized particles, in some cases, cannot flow efficiently. The applicator of the above Patent Document 5 entails the problem that the existence of the core member impedes the flow path and causes clogging.